The present invention provides systems and methods for servicing network access requests. More particularly, the present invention provides systems and methods for servicing network access requests issued by a communication device to a Voice over Internet Protocol network.
In non-traditional telecommunications systems, services are provided via a feature server provisioned to accept access from a particular communication device. In some cases, the provisioned feature server will become inoperable due to a failure of the feature server. When such a failure occurs, the services provided to the communication device may be unavailable or severely limited. Similarly, network access to the feature server may become so congested that the quality of response from the provisioned feature server may be limited.
Hence, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for offering telecommunication services.